1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a cheese-like emulsified food consisting mainly of bean curd (referred to as "tofu", hereinunder).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various attempts and efforts have been concentrated for developing methods for producing cheese-like foods from vegetable protein, especially soy protein, in order to substitute soy protein for milk protein.
According to one of these methods, a cheese-like food is produced by supplying the cheese starter and proteolytic enzyme and the like to soy milk or tofu. This type of method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 15269/1962, 5025/1971, 20381/1972, and 22498/1979, as well as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 156962/1977. The product of this method simulates cheese to some extent in the aspects of flavour and texture but is quite inconvenient in that it requires a complicated process and a long processing time.
Another known method does not employ any starter or proteolytic enzyme. According to this method, a cheese-like food is obtained by kneading isolated soy protein and oil and fat together with additives such as sodium caseinate, gluten, starch and the like, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6107/1974. This method, although simplified to facilitate the production, cannot simulate the physical properties, texture and flavour of cheese to a satisfactory level. The product of this method, therefore, cannot be practically accepted as a substitute for cheese.